Kunci Hilang
by Narumyqueen Mei
Summary: Mei bernasib sial hari ini. Entah ia harus mengutuk takdir atau bagaimana. Namun, pertemuannya dengan pemilik surai coklat bersenyum manis di wajah rasanya tak begitu buruk. [Mei/Eijun]


_**Kunci Hilang**_

 _ **Ace of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji, we do not own anything.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Plotless, AU!, Plothole, etc**_

 _ **Narumiya Mei/Sawamura Eijun**_

 _ **story by Narumyqueen Mei**_

 _ **...**_

Mei merutuki nasibnya. Sungguh, hari ini Tuhan terlalu jahat dalam memberikan cobaan, mulai dari tertinggal oleh kereta, hampir kemalingan, barang belanjaan tidak sengaja dibuang orang lain.

Dan sekarang, yang paling buruk, kunci apartemennya hilang! Mana salinannya terbawa oleh ibunya. Gila saja jika ia menyusul ibunya ke Hokkaido malam-malam begini, yang ada ia bisa sampai saat tengah malam.

Pikiran Mei mengabur. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana dan berakhir berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah dinginnya udara malam. Manik birunya menatap sekitar dengan tajam, dikarenakan _mood_ yang memburuk. Mei terlihat persis seperti serigala yang siap memakan targetnya hidup-hidup.

Kini satu lagi cobaan Mei bertambah. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring sebagai protes minta diisi. Mei mungkin bisa terkena vertigo mendadak jika seperti ini, dirinya terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Diliriknya jam tangan, jarum jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Oke, masih sempat baginya untuk mencari restoran cepat saji. Lelaki yang memiliki helai pirang itu lagi-lagi melangkahkan kakinya sambil melirik sekitar, tapi kali ini niatnya mulia; yaitu untuk membungkam perutnya yang daritadi sudah protes.

Terdapat satu kafe yang menarik perhatiannya. Sip, dirinya telah menetapkan hati. Langkahnya bergerak dinamis, dengan kurva di wajah berharap akan disambut dengan makanan yang akan memuaskan hasrat.

Bel berdering menandakan Mei sudah menjejakkan kakinya di dalam kafe. Sejumput senyum lagi-lagi terpasang di wajahnya. Dirinya dengan cepat mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tak ditempati. Memanggil pelayan, dan segera memesan makanan, tak masalah menu apapun, yang penting hasratnya terpuaskan.

"Um, permisi? Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi acara makannya. Mei lantas melirik kearah sang pelaku. Helai coklat, manik emas, serta senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah manis, terlihat familiar .

"Halo?" jemari lentik melambai di depan wajahnya yang lantas membuat Mei mengerjap. "O–oh, silahkan saja." dirinya tergagap. Ini aneh, sungguh.

Sosok di depannya mengisi spasi yang kosong, masih setia dengan senyum ceria di wajah. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Sawamura Eijun, salam kenal!"

Mei tidak habis pikir, mengapa lelaki ini mengajaknya berkenalan. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan orang lain.

"Hm, Narumiya Mei." hanya nama yang disebut. Tak lebih. Mei terlalu malas dan memilih lebih memfokuskan atensinya pada makanannya yang sekarang berubah menu jadi _dessert_ favorit; Rum Raisin.

Lelaki di depan yang mengaku bernama Eijun memanggil pelayan dengan suara gembira seakan tak memiliki beban hidup.

 _Mood_ Mei kembali menurun. Entah kenapa senyum dan aura gembira Eijun membuatnya sangat kesal pun melenyapkan napsu makannya. Mungkin karena seharian ini dirinya dilanda sial membuatnya jadi membenci orang-orang yang bergembira? Tidak beralasan sebenarnya.

Ditengah-tengah makannya, Eijun kembali berbicara, "Narumiya, hobimu apa?" Mei hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

 _To the point_ sekali, pikirnya.

Mei sangat malas untuk meladeni, tapi entah mengapa rasa tak tega jika tak dihiraukan. _"Baseball._ "

Begitu satu kata terluncur dari bibir Mei, iris emas Eijun terasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. "Wogh! Akupun sangat menyukainya! Hei, katakan, apa posisi favoritmu!?" sangat bersemangat. Bahkan sempat mengambil atensi pelanggan lainnya dikarenakan suara dengan oktaf berlebih dari Eijun.

Ingin sekali Mei membalas, 'Apa pentingnya untukmu?'

Tapi mulutnya sendiri telah mengkhianatinya. "Tentu saja, _pitcher._ Berdiri diatas _mound_ itu sangat menyenangkan!" bahkan sebuah seringai ikut terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

Senyum Eijun tambah lebar. "Narumiya 'kan? Wow, kesukaan kita mirip sekali. Katakan apa tim favoritmu?"

Obrolan berlanjut, kembali membahas hobi, bahkan dengan senang hati membanggakan tim masing-masing. Lalu diiringi dengan bertambahnya topik lainnya, hal yang dilakukan saat senggang, memaki orang yang sama-sama dibenci―ehem, Miyuki Kazuya tepatnya―bahkan kebiasaan masing-masing.

Mei dan Eijun bercakap layaknya kawan yang sudah lama kenal, bahkan canda tawa bisa terdengar dari mereka. Padahal Mei sendiri sering merasa kurang nyaman pada orang asing.

Mei menarik kata-katanya. Eijun menyenangkan, tak seperti bayangannya.

Konversasi terpaksa terhenti karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga menit. Pengunjung pun sudah mulai sepi, dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kafe.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kafe masih hening, tak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Yah, tidak seperti Mei peduli juga, ia lebih peduli dengan memikirkan tidur di mana ia malam ini. Ia tidak ingin jadi gelandangan sehari, _tolong_.

"Oh, Narumiya, tadi kau bilang kehilangan kunci apartemen 'kan?" Mei mengangguk pelan, memang benar dirinya menceritakan hal itu, lalu kenapa? Ingin menawarkan tempat menginap? Alis dinaikan sebagai gestur bertanya.

"Apa kau lewat stasiun tadi?"

Sekali lagi anggukan diberikan. Lalu hubungannya apa? Mei bertanya dalam hati. Malas mengucap.

Respons selanjutnya benar-benar tak disangka oleh Mei. "Ternyata benar itu kau!" jelas saja membuat Mei mengerutkan kening. Pasalnya ia merasa belum pernah bertemu Eijun. Walau tak dipungkiri ia merasa familiar dengan Eijun.

"Huh? Memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Rasa penasaran kali ini disampaikan.

Eijun merogoh saku celananya, mengais dalam-dalam diantara barang lainnya. Lalu perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan _ice cream_.

Kali ini Mei benar-benar dibuat kaget. Bagaimana bisa kunci apartemennya bisa berada di tangan orang asing seperti Eijun?

Otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai konklusi maupun skenario tentang kunci apartemennya. Bagaimana kunci itu bisa berada dengan Eijun, apakah sebuah kesengajaan, apakah semua yang dilakukan Eijun memiliki relevansi?

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Mei tak sadar sedari tadi Eijun telah melambai-lambaikan tangannya (lagi) persis di depan wajah.

"Oi, Narumiya!" Eijun menaikan nada suaranya, berusaha mengambil atensi. Yang lantas membuat pemuda berambut pirang terhentak pelan. "O–oh, ada apa?"

"Jadi, apakah ini milikmu?" Lelaki yang memiliki manik karamel itu menyodorkan kunci yang memang benar kepunyaan Mei. Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan diberikan. Jemari Mei mengambil barangnya yang hilang dari genggaman Eijun.

"Tunggu ... tapi bagaimana bisa?" Mei bertanya untuk memastikan.

Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Eijun. "Aku melihatmu di stasiun waktu kau tertinggal kereta, begitu kau menarik dompetmu, kunci ini jatuh dari sakumu, saat aku ingin memanggil dan mengembalikan kuncimu, kau sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan." Sebuah kilas balik diceritakan, diselingi beberapa kekehan pelan.

"Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di kafe tadi, makanya aku menyapamu. Mungkin ini sebuah takdir?" Kalimat terakhir tentu diucapkan sebagai bualan, tetapi Mei percaya yang namanya takdir. Sangat percaya, malah.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dari Mei, yang tak sampai tiga detik kembali ke ekpresi semula. Eijun belum sempat melihat. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku tidak perlu jadi gelandangan semalam."

Eijun terbahak mendengar ucapan Mei. "Kau berlebihan, jika kuncimu benar-benar hilang, kau bisa saja tinggal di apartemenku!"

Lagi-lagi bualan, awalnya Mei berpikir seperti itu.

"Serius!" kedua jari milik Eijun menunjukkan pose peace.

"Ah―" baru saja ingin berucap, Mei di interupsi oleh suara jam milik Eijun.

"Oh, astaga! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus segera pulang. Narumiya, sampai nanti ya!" Eijun mengambil langkah seribu, sangat terburu-buru.

"Oi, tunggu dulu―!" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya punggung Eijun telah hilang dimakan gelapnya malam.

Mei hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka terikat takdir bukan? Mungkin lain kali ... lain kesempatan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

 **End**.


End file.
